


Out For Blood

by angie_ismyname



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Serial Killers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angie_ismyname/pseuds/angie_ismyname
Summary: Semua bermula ketika sebuah geng urakan bernama "RUSH" yang beranggotakan mahasiswa-mahasiswa Seoul University angkatan lama dan susah lulus menemukan sebuah gedung tua di sudut kota Seoul dan berniat untuk menjadikannya sebagai basecamp baru mereka. Tanpa mereka ketahui sebelumnya kalau gedung itu sudah ditempati terlebih dahulu oleh sekelompok pembunuh bayaran elit Korea Selatan "X-CLAN". Kedua kubu pun saling berkonfrontasi dan terjadi pertumpahan darah di dalamnya.





	Out For Blood

Bulan Januari belakangan ini menjadi bulan-bulan tersulit bagi Hyunwoo, Wonho, Minhyuk, Kihyun, Hyungwon, Jooheon dan juga Changkyun. Januari adalah bulan-bulannya dimana para mahasiswa semester akhir harus menyelesaikan skripsi mereka.

"kalo seandainya kita bertujuh kena DO semua gimana ya?"  
"YA ANJIR SI HYUNU NGOMONGNYA!" Wonho mendorong pundak Hyunwoo lumayan kencang. Hyungwon yang disebelahnya pun ikut terdorong sedikit.  
"udah-udah! Gaes.. Udah gaada harapan bagi mahasiswa-mahasiswa taun jebot kaya kita gini buat lulus. Enam tahun ngabisin waktu di kampus tapi yang kita dapet apa? Ilmu? Bukan! Yang ada kita terlalu sibuk dengan profesi kita sebagai preman kota!"  
Kihyun ber-orasi di depan kelima koleganya yang lain sembari menaiki tumpukan balok-balok kayu bekas yang menjadi tempat duduk mereka saat ini. "kita udah sering bolos kelas, gaikut ujian, bahkan skripsi pun ngadat. Lu semua masih pada ngarep bisa lulus tahun ini?"  
Wonho menjawab "tapi gue belum siap kalo liat emak gue sedih gara-gara itu Ki.."  
"mm kan.. Mellow lagi ini anak." cibir Changkyun.  
"sekarang gini aja gaes... Kesampingin aja deh tuh pikiran soal kampus bullshit. Gue ada ide cemerlang!"  
Ga butuh jawaban dari yang lain untuk menanyakan ide apa yang dimaksud Kihyun barusan. Cukup dengan tatapan tajam ke arah si rambut orange itu, dan dia pun langsung mengungkapkan idenya.  
"KITA... HUNTING BASECAMP BARU MULAI SEKARANG!"

\---------

"ANAK BANGSAAAATTTT!!!!!" BRUAKKK!!!!  
Belum sempat Kihyun melanjutkan, keenam mata yang berada di lapangan tiba-tiba berbarengan melihat ke sumber suara tersebut. Namun yang tampak malah Minhyuk yang lari tergesa-gesa menuju tempat mereka duduk.  
"minggir minggir!! Gue mau ngumpet!!" Minhyuk lari dengan brutalnya sampai menginjak kaki Jooheon yang sedang duduk bersila di bawah.  
"anjing sakit nyet!!!" desisnya.  
"sorry Ju!" kemudian Minhyuk langsung masuk ke dalam sebuah pipa tanah bekas berukuran raksasa yang ada di balik tumpukan balok kayu. "gaes, kalo itu ibu-ibu nyariin gue kesini bilang aja gue gaada oke?!" kemudian dia sembunyi dengan sempurna di dalam pipa.  
"lu abis ngapain lagi emangny-"  
"HEH BOCAH BOCAH! Liat si anak kampret rambut pirang lari kesini ga?"  
Pertanyaan Hyungwon terpotong oleh suara murka seorang ibu paruh baya yang tampaknya seorang pedagang kue pasar.  
"engga buk! Emang dia kenapa buk?!"  
Si Ibu mengatur napasnya yang ngos-ngosan sebelum menjawab "dia nyolong kue-kue gue!! Kalo ketemu lagi abis tuh anak!" si Ibu mengepalkan tinjunya ke depan muka Hyunwoo yang mendelik heran.  
Tak lama kemudian si Ibu pergi dari lapangan tersebut. Meninggalkan keenam kepala yang cengo seketika. Dan Minhyuk mulai menampakkan diri kembali.  
"fuuuh.... Selamet gue..."  
"lu nyolong lagi nyet?!" sembur Jooheon.  
"heh gue nyolong juga buat elu-elu pada setan! Nih ambil! Lu pada belom makan dari kemaren kan?" Minhyuk melempar kantong plastik merah berisi kue-kue jajanan pasar yang dia curi dari toko si Ibu tersebut.  
Dan cukup butuh waktu 5 menit bagi kue-kue tersebut untuk lenyap seketika masuk ke dalam perut ketujuh cowok urakan tersebut.

"oiya! Lu belum tau rencana baru gue buat geng kita ini kan Nyuk?" Kihyun bertanya dengan mulut penuh kue.  
"oh.. Emang rencana apaan? Ada rumah yang perlu kita malingin lagi?"  
"bukan njing! Ini soal keberlangsungan geng kita. Sebuah kelompok itu dimana-mana kan butuh yang namanya markas atau basecamp.. Nah... Jadi..."  
"si Kihyun mau ngontrakin kita apartemen buat basecamp baru kita!" Changkyun berseru sembari mencaplok kuenya.  
"widih! Beneran Ki? Anjir lu ada duit juga ternyata!"  
"dasar lu berdua anak dajjal..." Kihyun memutar bola matanya keatas. "dengerin bego! Mulai sekarang kita harus hunting markas baru!"  
Minhyuk berhenti mengunyah makanannya dan kemudian berpikir sejenak.  
"GUE PUNYA REKOMENDASI TEMPAT YANG BAGUS.. LU SEMUA IKUT GUE ABIS INI.."

Premanisme - Pencurian - Tawuran. Itulah tiga pekerjaan utama ketujuh mahasiswa calon di-DO Seoul University yang berada di bawah nama geng "RUSH" ini. Akankah pencarian markas baru mereka berjalan dengan mulus? Dan apa Minhyuk benar-benar punya rekomendasi tempat yang tepat? Lanjut di Chapter 2!

**Author's Note:**

> My first Monsta X AU.. please appreciate a lot ^^  
Twt : @angie_obitooo  
Ig : @angie_ismyname


End file.
